New Life
by vocaloid331
Summary: After dealing with the death of her mom, living with people she have never seen. And still dealing with a rapeist can one boy turn around her life for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Miki's POV)**_

I was sitting on my bed watching tv and texting my best friend Kusukusu. i was enjoying my self for once. I heard the home phone ring from down stairs so I ran to go get it. When I picked up the phone, it dropped out of my hands not even five seconds later. I ran up the stairs to call Kusukusu.

"Kusukusu!" i said crying when she answerd

"What's wrong you sound like you're crying?" she said in a worried tone

"M-m-my m-m-m-mom is d-d-dead!" I said bursting into tears

"Hold on I will be over in five minutes!" she said calmly

I was panicking for what felt like 5 hours but was 5 minutes. Suddenly i heard the doorbell ring I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find Kusukusu. I just hugged her.

"You could stay at my house for awhile."she offerd

"I'm suppose to go to someone else she put it in her will...her will! I know where its at!" I screamed then ran into her room where she had a small safe so I typed in the code.

i found an envelope and it said will on it, so I opened it. It had my name on it. The words that were on it were "_if anything were to happen to my my daughter is to live with the Tsukiyomis"_ it had an address "Kusukusu i'm suppose an hour away from here on that rich street!" I said with my mouth open

"Oh my god! we could take a bus there and meet them." she replied

"Ya lets do that" I said as I went to the bus stop.

"Wait for me in going with you" she said while grabbing a small tissue box

"Of course you are" i said while grabbing a tissue and wiping my eyes

I spent most of the buss ride crying on Kusukusu. it was awhile before we got to the right street. "well we're at the right street, just gotta find the house." I sighed

Kusukusu nodded we walked for a good thirty minutes before we found the house. It was huge how could my mom know these people? Anyway I rung the doorbell. someone opened the door she had bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes.

"Hello" she said in a sweet tone

"Um... my n-name is M-Miki, my mom has you in her will she has past t-t-today You know what just see for yourself" I said and handed her the will and hugged Kusukusu and started to cry.

"Oh ya come in come in!" she said

"I always wanted a daughter! I have a son about 16 around your age. but he's hanging with his friends. My name is Amu but you could call me mom and my husband is Ikuto you could call him dad and my son is Yoru."she said as I looked at Kusukusu

"Um thx so um i'm uh guessing that uh Iku...dad works." I said

"calm down! Just think of me as family!" she said and lead me and Kusukusu to the couch. I sat down and bye the time I did it was almost dark "Kusukusu i think we should go home. It's getting late. thanks for letting us in. come one Kusukusu before we miss we bus." I said while standing up. you know Miki you could stay in our guest room for tonight and Kusukusu I could drive you to the bus stop" she said

"Um ok" me and Kusukusu said together

Amu led me to the gust room i set my phone right next to me and fell asleep.

_**(Yoru's POV)**_

I just got home so I opened the door my mom immediately shushed me. "what?" i whispered

"You know Utau right?" she whispered back

I nodded "Well she died and in her will her daughter is supposed to go to us so she is in the guest room sleeping." said my mom and my mouth was wide open.

"How old is she?"i whisper replied\

"Sixteen" my mom replied

"Ok well im going to bed night." i said then went to my room

"night"said my mom

_**(Miki's POV)**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing so i looked at the clock and it was six in the morning "Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone

"Miki!" I heard Kusukusu say while crying

"What's wrong!" I said really worried

"I got raped!" she said breaking down

"Oh my god where are you I will be there as soon as I can." I said

"Right outside your house!" she said bawling

"Ok be there soon!" I said then hung up

Right when I hung up I wrote a note to the family so they know I didn't get kidnapped. Then I ran out the door toward my old house I got on the first bus since I was the only one he let me chose the stop. i got let off 5 miles away from my house. I ran the whole way. When I got to my old house I saw Kusukusu with ripped up clothes I opened the door to my old house to get Kusukusu new clothes. "what happened?" I almost screamed

"well I got off the bus and I started to walk home when I got pulled into an ally. Then he stuck his hand down my pants. Then he started to kiss me. I tried to fight then he stuck a gun to my before I knew it he was in me." she said trying to stay call

"Oh Kusukusu!" i said while hugging her

_**(Yoru's POV)**_

I woke up at nine in the morning like usual. i went to the guest room to see if the new girl was up the door was open I looked in it looked like she let in a hurry so I went downstairs to try and find her I didn't find her but I did find a note on the door it said "_Dear the Tsukiyomi family i'm sorry I didn't get to meet everyone but something really bad popped up with my friend I don't know when I will be back but I wanted to let you guys know I didn't get kidnapped Miki" _Wow I don't even get to meet her. Suddenly my mom walked down

"Hey have you seen Miki?" she asked

"No but she left a note."i said while handing my mom the note

"Well I guess I will wait till she gets back." said my mom

"Hey can Rhythm come over?" I asked my mom

"Ya sure." she said and with that I called Rhythm

When Rhythm got to my house we went to go play black ops.

_**(Miki's POV)**_

It took about one and a half hours for Kusukusu to stop crying."Kusukusu do you want to stay with me tonight." I asked

She nodded "Ok lets go tell your mom and we will leave." I said

She nodded I grabbed her hand and we went to go ask her parents. after we asked her parents we went to go catch the bus.

we finally got to the house and i opened the door "Amu would you mind if my friend spent the night?" i asked

"Not at all" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!" i said then went up to the guest room with Kusukusu.

_**(Yoru's POV)**_

I just got done kicking Rhythms but when my mom came down. "Hey I just wanted to tell you Miki is back." she said

I nodded


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Yoru's POV)**_

I looked at Rhythm I already told him about Miki. We just shrugged and continued playing. After a while we started to got bored "Hey dude want to go get something to eat then come back?" I asked

He nodded "so where do you want to go?' he asked

"Um... subway." I said

"Good choice bro." he said as we ran out

_**(Miki's POV)**_

"Hey you want to go play a game I think they have a PS3?" i asked my friend while nudging her.

"Fine as long as it gets my mind off of you know what." she said while wiping her eyes

"Prepare for major but kick!" I said while jumping off the bed

"Oh you think your going to kick my but!" she said while laughing

"Oh please I know i'm going to kick your but!" I said while we ran out of the room

"Hey Amu do you have a game room?" I asked

"Ya right down stairs." she replied

"Thank you! Come on Kusukusu!" I said while fast walking with Kusukusu to the game room.

"Ah here it is! OO7!" I said while holding up the case

"pop the sucker in!" Kusukusu smiled

"Then we will see who's the best, but i'm warning you no one has ever beat me." i said with a smirk

We started playing, and I got to hand it to Kusukusu she's my best opponent yet. This is going to be a challenge but i'm not going to lose my reputation that easy.

_**(Yoru's POV)**_

"That was a good sandwich." I said to Rhythm as we walked in the door.

"You're telling me." he replied as we walked down the stairs to the game room when suddenly heard something the voice said "Fuck!Now I only have 29 more lives. How could you I thought we were friends!" soon after that voice came another one.

"What!? you killed me!?" said the voice in shock

"Ah revenge is so sweet!" said the first voice again.

I looked at Rhythm then at the door then back at Rhythm. He slowly opened the door to see a girl with blue hair and a blond hair girl playing OO7 fighting over who's gonna win.i laughed a little. Suddenly the game paused then four eyes were staring at us. "Who are you?" asked the girl with blue hair.

"Um i'm Yoru this is Rhythm and I kinda live here." I replied

"Ya and my mom kinda died now I live here so shut your face!" she said while standing up

"I'm Sorry so your good think you could beat us?" I said

"Oh we know we could beat you!" they said simultaneously

Me and Rhythm laughed because theres no way a girl could beat a boy at games.

"How do you two know about the invincibility cheat then memorized it!" asked Rhythm

"Duh! the internet!" said Kusukusu

"We won!" screamed Miki

"what!" I screamed

Suddenly Kusukusu started to cry. "We got to go Kusukusu come go." Miki said freaked out.

Kusukusu nodded. When they left I looked at Rhythm confused. we continued to play.

**(Miki's POV)**

I got to the guest room with Kusukusu "Shhh It's ok." I said kindly

"just get some sleep you will feel better tomorrow." I said she nodded.

she laid down with her head on my lap about five minutes later. i set her head down on the pillow and walked out of the room. when i got down the steps Amu was there with Yoru. "Hi Miki." said Amu

"Hi...may I help you?" I asked

"What happened to your friend?" she asked

"that's between me and her not you." I said

"It was worth a try." said Yoru

I waved bye and walked into the kitchen and got some popcorn. then i walked back upstairs to Kusukus.


End file.
